


When you were young

by NoizyKorat



Series: Licht und Schatten [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Adoption, Angedeutete Misshandlung, Angedeuteter Mord, Beginnende Beziehung, Emotionale Nähe, Erste Liebe, Erster Kuss, Lebensrettung, M/M, Minderjähriger Protagonist, Neuanfang, Retterkomplex, Romantikdrama, Schmerz/Trost, Sexuelle Spannung, Traumabewältigung, Verrat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von den Eltern verstoßen, auf der Straße gehasst, findet Nagi nur noch Zuflucht im Kloster von Amamiya. Als diese vor seinen Augen durch die Hand seines einzigen, einstigen Freundes stirbt, ist sein Leben an einem neuen Tuefpunkt angelangt, und er wünscht sich nur noch den Tod.<br/>Im letzten Moment gerettet, findet er sich unter der Pflege des jungen, durchsetzungsstarken Hellseher Brad Crawford in einer ruhigen, kleinen Gruppe von weiteren seinesgleichen wieder, und schöpft unerwartete neue Kraft dadurch, mit ihnen gegen den gemeinsamen Feind, die Menschheit, in den Krieg zu ziehen.<br/>In dies kommt er seinem wundervoll fürsorglichen, unverschämt attraktiven, und manchmal verblüffend charmantem, mittlerweile Adoptivvater gefährlich nahe.<br/>Nicht dass diese aufregende Anziehung nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würde, doch sie beide respektieren die Distanz des anderen, und die Vorbehalte aufgrund Nagis jungem Alter und ihrer rechtlichen Verbindung lässt sie zögern weiter zu gehen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you were young

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When you were young](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187078) by The Killers. 



> Mir gehört weder Weiß, noch das Lied. Dies ist ein Fanwork ohne Verbindung zum Original und ohne finanziellen Gewinn. Keine Beleidigungen oder Rechtsverletzungen beabsichtigt.
> 
> Immer wenn ich "When you were young" von The Killers gehört habe, musste ich so sehr an Nagi denken, und sein Verhältnis zu Brad. Die letzte Szene war so unglaublich präsent für mich, dass ich nicht anders konnte als sie auf Papier zu bannen. Den Bogen dorthin zu spannen war allerdings nicht ohne. Ich hoffe es ist mir halbwegs gelungen. Viel Spaß!
> 
> Selbst probegelesen, es ist also sicher der Fehlerteufel unterwegs. Findet ihr etwas oder wollt etwas sagen, seit willkommen eine Nachricht zu hibterlasden. Ich freu mich, danke!

~ "You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now ... here he comes!  
" ~

Eine rote Pfütze begann sich langsam um den bewegungslosen Körper von  
Schwester Amamiya auszubreiten. Es war totenstill in der kleinen Kapelle, als ob  
schon ein einziger kleiner Atemzug, diese erdrückende Stille zerreißen könnte und  
damit den Wirbelwind an Gefühlen entfesseln, den sie fest und tief in sich barg.  
Zwei Paar tiefblaue Augen bohrten sich förmlich ineinander mit ihren Blicken –  
seiner schmerzerfüllt und voller Reue, meiner entsetzt, voller Unverständnis.  
„Verzeih mir, Nagi...“, wispert er noch und war im nächsten Augenblick schon  
wieder verschwunden, als wäre er nichts als ein Geist gewesen.  
Ich konnte, wollte es nicht glauben. Dieser kaltblütige Mörder sollte Ken gewesen  
sein, mein Ken? Der Junge mit den fröhlichen Augen und dem warmen Lächeln,  
der mir immerzu versprochen hatte, dass er mich schützen würde?  
Der einzige Mensch auf dieser großen, weiten Welt, der mein Schicksal kannte,  
der wusste, was die Leute mir alles angetan hatten, der einzige, den ich je so nah  
an mein Herz ließ? Ich hatte ihn schier nicht wiedererkannt. Es konnte doch  
einfach nicht sein. Er wusste doch, dass dieser Ort mir alles bedeutete, dass ich  
jetzt nirgendwo mehr hingehen konnte, nun endgültig alles verloren hatte.  
Die Tränen die in meinen Augen brannten, zwangen sich frei, ließen das Zittern,  
das in meinem Inneren angestiegen war langsam, langsam nach außen dringen,  
bis zuerst der Boden, dann das ganze Bauwerk zu wackeln begann.  
Ich sank auf die Knie, ergab mich meiner Trauer und dieser unnatürlichen Macht  
tief in mir, gegen die ich sonst so verbissen kämpfte. Es gab keinen Platz mehr für mich auf dieser Welt, keinen Grund mich noch länger durch sie zu quälen.  
Bewegungslos und still, die Augen geschlossen kniete ich dort, wie das Gebäude  
über mir einzustürzen begann. Gerade jedoch, als ich einen großen Brocken auf  
mich herunter sausen fühlte, wurde ich weg gezogen. Starke Arme waren eng um  
mich geschlungen, die zu einem Mann gehörten, der zwar weiß gekleidet, aber mit  
Sicherheit kein Engel war.....

~ "He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young" ~

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in einem warmen, sauberen Zimmer, auf dem  
weichesten Bett, das ich je gefühlt hatte. Normalerweise hätte mich diese nette  
Abwechslung durchaus erfreut, doch für jemanden, der seine komplette Existenz  
gerade verloren hatte, gab es so etwas wie Freude eben nicht mehr. Hastig zuckte  
ich weg von der Hand, die mir einen kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn legen wollte, fuhr  
hoch um befremdlich in das besorgte Gesicht meines Retters zu sehen.  
Was ich vorher als Weiß gesehen hatte war nun tatsächlich mehr ein sattes  
Creme, in Form eines klassischen, maßgeschneiderten Anzugs, in dem ein Mann  
steckte, der zwar sicher noch in den 20ern war, aber eine viel zu ernste Aura um  
sich trug, die ihn gut 10 Jahre älter erscheinen lies. Die strenge Brille vor den  
faszinierenden amberfarbenen Augen, die trotz der warmen Farbe unglaublich kalt  
schienen, tat ebenfalls ihren Teil zu diesem Effekt.  
„Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie von mir?“, hörte ich mich selbst geradezu  
lächerlich matt protestieren. Ein kleines, für mich nicht einzuordnendes Lächeln  
schlich sich auf die verhärtet wirkenden Züge, überraschte mich damit wie es  
sogar, wenn man ganz genau hinsah, warm und ehrlich wirkte.  
Die Stimme die sich erhob war dunkel und samtweich, zeugte jedoch von  
lauernder Gefahr, die einem Gänsehaut bereitete.  
„Mein Name ist Brad Crawford. Ich habe dich gerettet, da du großes Talent besitzt.  
Ich möchte dir ein Angebot machen, Nagi Naoe“  
Nun gut, so langsam wunderte mich nichts mehr. Ich machte mir nicht mal die  
Mühe zu fragen, woher er meinen Namen wusste. Für einen Mann mit so einer  
allwissenden Ausstrahlung wäre das sicher eine Beleidigung gewesen.  
Ein Kunststück war es nun wirklich nicht, den Namen eines einfachen  
Straßenkindes wie mir herauszufinden. Stumm nickte ich ihm zu, signalisierte ihm  
mir sein Angebot zu unterbreiten. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass etwas großes am  
kommen war, dass sich viel ändern würde, doch ob das gut oder schlecht war, das  
konnte ich nicht beurteilen. Der Mann, Mr. Crawford wie er sich genannt hatte,  
strich sich eine schwarze Strähne seiner, für sein sonst so korrektes Auftreten, ein  
wenig zu langen Haare aus dem Gesicht und fuhr wie erbeten fort.  
„Zu erst will ich, dass du weißt, dass du nicht der einzige mit solch  
ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten bist. Es gibt einige von uns, und jeder wurde von den  
Menschen geächtet, wie auch du, oder gar unterdrückt und systematisch  
vernichtet. Deswegen kämpfen wir, gegen die Menschen, für die Freiheit der Psi.  
Ich habe eine kleine Truppe um mich gescharrt, zu der auch du gehören würdest.  
Die Truppe nennt sich Schwarz und besteht außer mir aus Schuldig, einem  
Telepathen, und Farfarello einem Empathen. Ich bin im Übrigen präkognitiv. Mein  
Angebot lautet, freie Kost und Logie, dazu gute Bezahlung, dafür unterstehst du  
meinen Anweisungen und arbeitest für uns. Du wirst viel zu tun und zu lernen  
haben und auch töten wird normal sein. Denkst du du kannst das?“  
Es kostete mich einige Minuten erst einmal zu registrieren und zu verdauen was  
ich da gerade eben gehört hatte. Es gab andere wie mich? Und sie nahmen mich  
einfach so auf, gaben mir einen neuen Grund zu leben? Ich würde lernen dürfen,  
nicht mehr dumm und wertlos sein? Obendrein würde ich mich an all diesen  
schrecklichen Menschen rächen können, verhindern, dass es anderen wie mir  
ergehen würde? Das alles klang viel zu gut um wahr zu sein.  
Der Mann jedoch wirkte weder wie jemand der Humor hatte, noch wie jemand  
unehrliches. Dies war die beste Chance, die mir im Leben jemals geboten werden  
würde, und dumm war ich ja nun wirklich nicht. Zögerlich hob ich meinen Blick zu  
den kalten Amberaugen und nickte entschlossen.

~ "Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go" ~

Seine erste Amtshandlung als mein offizieller Ziehvater war mich in eine schöne  
warme Badewanne zu packen. Ich hatte zwar oft von so etwas geträumt, aber  
diese Träume hätten die Wirklichkeit niemals auch nur erahnen lassen. Es war  
wundervoll gewesen, entspannt dort zu liegen, während angenehm warmes  
Wasser einen von oben bis unten komplett umschmeichelte und den dezenten  
Duft eines Badeöls um einen schweben ließ. Er hatte mir sogar einen schönen,  
weichen Pulli und eine bequeme Hose zurechtgelegt. Zu meinem Erstaunen  
passte beides wie angegossen und der leichte Farbstoffduft unter dem des  
Waschmittels bestätigte meine Vermutung, dass diese Kleider neu gewesen  
waren.  
Dem Bad folgte ein, für mich, wahrhaftes Bankett der leckersten Dinge, die ich mir  
nur hätte vorstellen können. Ich kam mir vor, als wäre ich doch gestorben und im  
Himmel gelandet, aber Brad – wie ich alleine ihn nennen durfte – konterte mein  
stilles Staunen immer nur mit seinem leisen Lächeln und dem schlichten  
Kommentar, dass das alles „ganz normal“ sei.  
Gleich am nächsten Tag brachte er mich zu einem Arzt, der ihm bestätigte, dass  
ich mich, abgesehen von einigen schlecht verheilten Knochenbrüchen und einer  
leichten Mangelernährung, bester Gesundheit erfreute. Nach außen hin  
unmerklich gut gelaunt von dieser Nachricht, nahm er mich mit auf einen  
ausgiebigen Streifzug durch eine riesige, teuer wirkende Mall.  
Er dachte dabei wirklich an alles. Ein Friseurbesuch zum Auftakt, Maniküre und Pediküre dazu, Pflegemittel jeglicher Art und Weise, stundenlange Beratung bis  
ich von oben bis unten völlig neu eingekleidet war, Bücher und Spiele wurden  
besorgt, mit denen ich mich beschäftigen konnte und zu guter Letzt brachte er  
mich noch in einen Elektronikladen, wo er mich mit einem PC, einem Laptop und  
weiß der Kuckuck was nicht allem eindeckte. Ich würde ihr ComputerAss werden  
und die Recherche leiten, erklärte er mir, bevor ich überhaupt nach dem Sinn  
fragen konnte.  
Es brauchte mich nicht lange herauszufinden, dass Brad mir jeden Wunsch  
förmlich von den Augen las. Es war wirklich bizarr für jemanden wie mich so  
umhegt zu werden. Er bemerkte das wohl, denn zu meiner Erleichterung zog er  
sich, sobald ich mich etwas eingelebt hatte, den gröbsten Unterricht hinter mir und  
meine ersten Aufgaben vor mir hatte langsam immer mehr zurück, gab mir wieder  
den Freiraum, den ich benötigte. Er ließ mich arbeiten – ich war in der Tat, getreu  
seiner Vorhersage, sehr schnell sehr geschickt mit dem Computer geworden, ich  
ließ ihn arbeiten, doch wenn auch immer es ein Problem gab war er sofort zur  
Stelle. Dem Rest von Schwarz, die nun wirklich sehr eigen waren, ging ich  
größtenteils schlicht aus dem Weg, worüber sich auch niemand beschwerte.

~ "We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young" ~

So gingen Wochen und Wochen ruhig und friedlich, von Farfarellos Austickern und  
Schuldigs gelegentlich mieser Laune abgesehen, ins Land und ich verstand  
langsam, was Brad damit gemeint hatte, dass dieser Luxus hier normal sei.  
Mittlerweile achtete ich schon gar nicht mehr richtig darauf, auch wenn es schade  
war, doch es gab einfach wichtigere Dinge. Zum Beispiel unsere erste  
gemeinsame Mission die für den Abend angesetzt war. Jeder hatte sich  
zurückgezogen, schien sich auf seine Art vorzubereiten. Brad hatte gemeint es sei  
nichts Großes. Nur ein leichter Auftrag, um sich aneinander zu gewöhnen.  
Dennoch lag trotz der Ruhe eine konzentrierte Spannung wie eine Gewitterwolke  
in der Luft.  
Als die Nacht hereinbrach, sammelte Schwarz sich in dem großen Wohnzimmer,  
alle gerüstet bis unter die Zähne und sofort bereit loszulegen. Zugegeben, es war  
ein beklemmendes Gefühl, diese Leute kampfbereit zu sehen, die ich doch aus  
dem Alltag so ganz anders kannte. Farfarellos Lethargie war in eine lauernde  
Rastlosigkeit umgeschlagen und das goldene, gefährlich blitzende Auge war  
pausenlos auf wachsamer Wanderschaft, als wäre er ein Wolf auf Beutefang.  
Schuldigs immer präsentes, freches Grinsen war hässlich und herablassend  
geworden, mehr wie bei einem Hund der die Lefzen hochzog die Zähne zu zeigen,  
und seine humorvolle Lockerheit war zu einer bitteren, verbissenen Ernsthaftigkeit  
geworden, das neugierige Funkeln seiner Augen zu nackter, sadistischer  
Grausamkeit. Selbst Brad schien ein ganz anderer Mensch zu sein.  
Seine unheimliche, undurchdringbare Kälte war nahezu spürbar, berechnende, stoische Härte im Blick, lies nichts von dem fürsorglichen, warmherzigen Mann  
zurück, den ich erst kürzlich kennengelernt hatte. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im  
Magen setze ich mich zu Farfarello auf die Rückbank von Brads E-Klasse Mercedes und  
schon war die Mission im Gange. Kaum ausgestiegen stürmten wir das Gebäude.  
Ich blieb hinten, sicherte uns nach vorn und hinten ab, wie Brad befahl, sah mit  
trockener Kehle zu, wie Farfarello alles und jeden kreuz und quer aufschlitze, was  
ihm über dem Weg lief, ein irres Grinsen im Gesicht und Brad und Schuldig mit  
geübten Kopfschüssen gemütlich einen nach dem anderen ausschalteten, um  
Farfarello nicht zu viel Arbeit wegzunehmen der eine mit einem  
Gesichtsausdruck, der jedem Pokerface spottete, der andere mit einem kalten,  
verächtlichen Grinsen.  
Alles lief perfekt soweit und es war fast niemand mehr übrig, bis auf einen  
zitternden Mann in weißem Kittel, der sich ängstlich in die Ecke unter einen  
Labortisch geflüchtet hatte, als Brad plötzlich Einhalt gebot. „Nagi, komm her und  
sieh dir das an“, befahl er kühl und knapp wie beim Militär. Wortlos leistete ich  
Folge, trat an seine Seite und nahm den Computer und dessen Daten genauer in  
Augenschein. Es waren genaustens protokollierte Laborexperimente. Mit lebenden  
Psis. Menschen wie Schwarz, wie mir. Experimente wie sie unmenschlicher und  
grausamer nicht sein konnten.  
Meine Augen weiteten sich immer weiter, füllten sich mit Tränen. Wie konnte es so  
etwas nur geben? Wer gab solchen Leuten solche Rechte? Ich nahm Brads Worte  
fast nicht wahr, wie er weiter zu mir sprach, doch zwei Dinge verstand ich klar und  
deutlich. „Er ist der Verantwortliche. Töte ihn“, hallte Brads Stimme in meinem  
Kopf wieder. Alles Leben wich aus meinen Augen, wurde ersetzt von innigem, vor  
sich hin brodelnden Hass. Alles wurde kalt in mir, wie ich mich zu dem um Gnade  
winselnden Professor umwandte. Betont langsam schloss sich mein  
telekinetischer Griff um den Hals des entsetzen Mannes, doch seine Panik konnte  
mir nichts an haben, nein, sie schürte nur mehr noch den Hass in mir, löste eine  
tiefe Befriedigung in mir aus, wie sich der Griff knackend immer enger zog, bis der  
Körper in meinem Griff so schlaff war wie ein nasser Mehlsack. Achtlos warf ich  
ihn nieder, drehte mich um und ging. Ich fühlte Crawfords Hand auf meiner  
Schulter, stumm tröstend und lobend. Es tat gut, es tat verdammt gut, doch es  
kam einfach nicht durch, zu mir und meinem Innersten, nicht jetzt, nicht so.  
Die Heimfahrt war so schweigsam wie die Herfahrt, doch die Spannung war  
anders, nicht mehr so geladen, nein, mehr wie als ob das Gewitter gerade geendet  
hatte, gereinigt, befreit, doch ein wenig düster noch immer.  
Kaum zu Hause angekommen verschwand ich sang und klanglos in mein  
Zimmer, war beinahe so schnell schon eingeschlafen, wie ich auf das Bett  
gefallen war. Es war ein anstrengender, langer Tag gewesen, da war der Schlaf  
wirklich bitter nötig.

~ "And sometimes you close your eyes  
and see the place where you used to live  
When you were young" ~

Ich hörte Stimmen, die abfällige Worte riefen, die lachten, fühlte Hände die mich berührten wie man Kinder nicht berührt, die mich schlugen wegen einer Kleinigkeit,  
die mich anders machte, für die ich jedoch nicht mal etwas konnte. Sehen jedoch,  
tat ich nicht, alles war schwarz und egal wie sehr ich tastete, ich konnte nichts  
greifen, nicht mal die Hände an mir. In meiner Verzweiflung begann ich zu weinen  
und um Gnade zu betteln, doch wie immer lachten sie nur und machten weiter wie  
zuvor.  
Plötzlich schrien die Stimmen, die Hände ließen mich ruckartig los, jemand bellte  
einige Worte, die wie Befehle klangen und plötzlich traf etwas Schweres meinen  
Körper, wurde von einem anderen gefolgt, bis ein regelrechter Hagel entstand.  
Mein ganzer Körper schien aus Schmerz zu bestehen und jeder Treffer machte es  
nur schlimmer und schlimmer. Weinend, schreiend, sank ich in die Knie, spürte  
mein Bewusstsein schwinden.  
Am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung merkte ich noch, voll Entsetzen, wie diese  
Macht sich selbstständig machte, einige kurze Aufschreie dann Stille....

~ "They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while" ~

Schwer atmend und schweißgebadet, wie so oft nach diesen Träumen schoß ich  
hoch. Eine Hand rutschte meinen Arm hinunter und wurde eilig zurückgezogen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht alleine war. Alarmiert fuhr ich herum... und  
hätte beinahe erleichtert ausgeatmet. Als wäre dies vollkommen normal saß Brad  
auf einem Stuhl an meinem Bett und sah mich besorgt an.  
„Du hast geschrien, da wollte ich nach dir sehen. Alles in Ordnung?“  
Seine Stimme klang wärmer als üblich und das Lächeln, das wohl mal wieder nur  
in Tarnung anwesend gewesen sein muss, vertiefte sich. Zögerlich nickte ich ihm  
zu, sah ihn noch immer leicht skeptisch an. Warum sollte er sich denn bitte um  
mich sorgen? Ich war doch auch bisher immer alleine gewesen.  
„Gut, ich hatte mich schon gesorgt. Kannst du weiterschlafen?“  
Entschieden schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich war immer schon einfach wach geblieben,  
wenn sich dieses Problem wieder einmal ergeben hatte, denn ich würde mich so  
oder so nur ruhelos herumwälzen. Ein leises Seufzen kam über Brads Lippen.  
„Nun gut, dann bleibt mir keine Wahl als für ein wenig Entspannung zu sorgen“,  
Nun gut, auch wenn er indirekt vorgewarnt hatte, was er wirklich meinte wurde mir  
erst klar, wie er aufstand und den seidenen Bademantel abband den er trug.  
Darunter kamen nichts als feine Seidenshorts an einem großen, breiten,  
hervorragend durchtrainierten Körper zum Vorschein, der einem zwangsläufig die  
Hitze in die Wangen treibt. Schuldig würde jetzt sicherlich darüber witzeln, dass  
es eine Todsünde wäre so einen wundervollen Körper unter einem unförmigen  
Anzug zu verstecken. Ich jedoch, konnte mich nicht so recht damit anfreunden,  
schon gar nicht wie Brad einfach zu mir unter die Decke schlüpfte.  
Was dachte er sich nur dabei? War er vielleicht doch wie die anderen?   
Plötzlich zog er mich in seine Arme und ich versteifte mich automatisch, versuchte ihn von  
mir zu drücken, doch er ließ mich nicht.  
„Schhh, beruhige dich, Nagi es ist alles gut. Ich werde dir weder weh tun noch  
sonst irgendetwas anfangen was du nicht willst. Ich möchte nur, dass du dich  
entspannst. Mach einfach die Augen zu und genieße nur. Denk gar nicht über  
mich nach“, diese Erklärung kam nahezu heiser an mein Ohr gehaucht, verpasste  
mir Gänsehaut. Allerdings konnte ich Brad ja schlecht widersprechen, so schloß  
ich, nach einem letzten, skeptischen Blick, in der Tat die Augen und überließ mich  
und meinen Körper damit seiner Gnaden.  
Erstaunlicher Weise behielt er Recht und seine überraschend zärtlichen Hände  
ließen mich schnell dahin schmelzen. Ken mochte mich damals oft gehalten  
haben, doch so etwas hatte ich noch nie gefühlt. Zufrieden seufzend schmiegte ich  
mich an seinen festen, warmen Körper, genoß das Gefühl von Sicherheit, das  
diese starken Arme mir geben. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühlte ich mich  
wohl und glücklich, und das nur durch ein paar simplen Gesten. Einmal neugierig  
geworden, schlichen meine Hände sich nun ihrerseits auf die breite Brust und  
sicherten mir gleich ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen.  
„Nagi?“, Brad wirkte etwas verwirrt und das noch mehr wie ich errötete und  
ebenfalls meine Stimme erhob, reichlich leise und verlegen, „du fühlst dich... so  
gut an, da war ich... neugierig...“. Ein amüsiertes Glucksen, mehr war von dem  
Ami erstmal nicht zu hören, bevor wieder ein warmer Atemhauch mein Ohr streifte.  
„Tu ruhig was auch immer du willst. Ich setzte dir keine Grenzen“  
Geisterhaft nahezu glitten die warmen, weichen Lippen meinen Hals entlang,  
ließen mich aufkeuchen und wohlig erschauern. Mutiger nun, doch immer noch mit  
etwas zittrigen Händen liebkoste ich den wohl gebauten Oberkörper ein wenig,  
während ich mich ganz und gar Brads talentierten Händen überließ.  
Brad war wieder einmal richtig gelegen und auch in mir wurde es immer ruhiger.  
Es war fast, als hätte er die ganze Welt aus mir ausgesperrt. Mit dieser Ruhe  
wurden meine Finger immer langsamer und träger, bis ich schließlich, erst dösend,  
in tiefen, festen und insbesondere ruhigen Schlaf über glitt.

~ "You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now here he comes" ~

Der neue Morgen begrüßte mich mit warmem Sonnenlicht und fröhlich  
zwitschernden Vögeln. Obwohl ich lang nicht mehr so gut geschlafen hatte, konnte  
ich mich dennoch nicht so recht daran erfreuen. Zu sehr steckte mir das nächtliche  
Dèjavu meiner Träume noch in den Knochen. Ein warmer Körper der sich an mich  
schmiegte ließ mich hochschrecken und herumfahren.  
Zwei leuchtende amberfarbene Augen blinzelten mir verschlafen entgegen und ein  
leises, leicht heiseres „Guten Morgen“ glitt wie selbstverständlich von hellen,  
schmalen Lippen, die sich gleich darauf zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen.  
Gerade wollte ich mich noch fragen, was in aller Welt gerade Brad Crawford, der immerhin mein Boss und Vormund war, in meinem Bett wohl suchen mochte, doch  
da fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich gestern wieder einmal aufgewacht war, und vor  
allem, wie Brad mich getröstet hatte. Der Gedanke ließ mich unweigerlich erröten  
und eine kribbelige, warme Gänsehaut über meinen Rücken laufen. Oh, wie ich es  
hasste so zu reagieren. Ich war doch zum einen mal sicherlich nicht Schuldig der  
ja nun wirklich hinter jedem Arsch her war, zum anderen viel zu jung, und  
obendrein war diese perfekte Verführung die sich da neben mir in meinem Bett  
räkelte quasi mein Vater, das konnte doch nicht...  
Ein kleines, amüsiertes Glucksen ließ mich verdutzt aufsehen und erstaunlich  
weiche Finger strichen über meine Wange. „Ich sehe dir an der Nasenspitze an,  
dass du zu viel denkst, Nagi. Hör auf dir ständig Sorgen zu machen. Bei aller  
Dankbarkeit für deine harte Arbeit, aber du musst dir auch mal etwas gönnen. Hast  
du vielleicht Lust ein wenig auszugehen? Im Kino kommt sicherlich etwas  
interessantes. Wobei, warst du je auf einem Rummel?“  
Meine Gedanken hingen irgendwo zwischen 'Ist das wirklich Brad?', 'Spinnt er jetzt  
völlig?' und 'Halluziniere ich?', und mein Gesichtsausdruck musste wohl  
entsprechend entgeistert gewesen sein, denn es entlockte ihm in der Tat eine Art  
kleines, kurzes Auflachen. Was für ein ungewohntes Geräusch seinerseits.  
„Nun gut, offensichtlich nicht. Dann ist das beschlossene Sache“  
Er rappelte sich auf, glitt elegant an mir vorbei aus meinem Bett und blieb dort,  
ungeachtet seiner relativen Blöße völlig gelassen vor mir stehen, um mir durch die  
Haare zu streicheln und dieses eigenartige NichtLächeln zu lächeln. „Mach dich  
fertig, in 30 Minuten geht’s los“. Fast erinnerte er mich ein klein wenig an Schuldig,  
wie er sich nach dieser Ankündigung lässig den Morgenmantel über warf und  
Richtung Bad entschwand. Völlig bedröppelt guckte ich ihm hinter drein und wagte  
es erst gar nicht mich selbst zu fragen, was ich von dieser 'wundersamen  
Wandlung' halten sollte. Kopfschüttelnd rappelte ich mich also ebenfalls hoch und  
tat, wie immer, was mir aufgetragen war.

~ "He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young  
(He talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when)  
When you were young" ~

Entgegen all meiner Erwartungen hatten wir wirklich einen Heidenspaß auf dem  
Rummel. Abgesehen davon, dass er sich sogar dazu herabgelassen hatte TShirt  
und Jeans zu tragen, probierte er mit mir wirklich jede Attraktion aus die mich  
interessierte. Nicht mal steif wirkte er dabei. Kannte man ihn und seine übliche Art  
nicht, so hätte man ihn durchaus für einen ganz normalen Vater halten können,  
wie er schreiend und lachend mit mir die Achterbahn auf und ab sauste, wie er das  
Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte, während er scherzhaft missbilligend den Kopf  
schüttelte, wenn ich meine Kräfte als Unterstützung hernahm, gemeinsam fleißig  
die Schießbuden ab zu enräum, oder seinen tief befriedigten Ausdruck, wie er  
zufrieden an seiner Zuckerwatte kaute.  
Erst als es bereits dämmerte und wir fix und alle waren, nachdem wir unzählige Dinge probiert und das eine oder andere gar noch wiederholt hatten, war es uns  
genug. Kandisäpfel knabbernd lümmelten wir auf einer Bank und besahen uns das  
bunte Lichterspektakel, bis er wiederum die Stille brach.  
„Ich habe Hunger. Was hältst du von einem schönen großen Burger?“  
Meine Augenbraue wanderte gen Haaransatz und meine Schultern hoben sich ein  
kleines Stück. Was Essen anging war ich grundsätzlich nicht sonderlich  
wählerisch, aß einfach, was eben da war, obwohl ich durchaus die japanische  
Küche vor zog, was sicherlich an meiner Herkunft lag. Auch sein Blick war  
skeptisch, wie er mich musterte. „Hast du denn überhaupt mal einen richtigen  
Burger probiert?“  
Abermals hob ich die Schultern und sah ihn leicht hilflos an.  
„Schuldig hat mir mal was von Burger King mitgebracht“  
Offensichtlich angeekelt verzog mein Gegenüber das Gesicht.  
„So einen Schund kann man doch nicht Nahrung nennen. Komm, ich zeig dir die  
richtige amerikanische Küche“  
Gesagt, getan, keine Viertelstunde später saßen wir in einem stilvollen 60's Style  
Diner und meine Augen hatten in etwa die Größe von Golfbällen angenommen, als  
ich die Portion besah, die die Bedienung da anreichte. Wer sollte das denn  
essen? Das reichte ja für drei! Zumindest das war also schon mal in der Tat kein  
Vergleich zu den Winzteilen, die Schuldig angeschleppt hatte.  
Noch mehr schockierte mich, dass Brad dieses Riesenteil einfach in die Hände  
nahm und herzhaft hineinbiss. Über diese scheinbar landesübliche Unsitte den  
Kopf schüttelnd werkelte ich umständlich mit meinem Besteck, mit dem ich mich  
nach wie vor noch nicht sonderlich angefreundet hatte, an dem Burger herum.  
Den Mammutberg von Burger erst einmal besiegt, endlich kauend musste ich in  
der Tat zugeben, dass das schon eine ganz andere Klasse war als diese  
eingefärbte Pappe, die man in den FastfoodLäden vorgesetzt bekam. So saßen  
wir also, unterhielten uns angeregt über Geschichte und Kultur der USA,  
schmunzelten über einige typische Übersetzungsfehler und Brad gab sogar ein  
paar Details zu seinem Heimatort und seiner Kindheit preis.  
Es war wirklich mehr als nur eigenartig, diesen sonst so kalten Mann so  
ausgelassen zu erleben, doch irgendwie tat es verdammt gut. Ich hatte es noch  
nicht einmal bewusst wahr genommen, doch Brad ständig in seine Maske  
zurückgedrängt werden zu sehen tat mir tief im Innersten weh. Er hatte damit in  
der Tat niemals wirklich und ehrlich glücklich gewirkt. Jetzt jedoch schien er mit  
jedem Wort mehr und mehr zum Leben zu erwachen und jedes neue Lächeln lies  
mein Herz höher und höher flattern und meine Hand rutschte immer näher zu  
seiner hinüber. Was um alles in der Welt war das nur?  
Einerseits war ich fast erleichtert, andererseits ein wenig enttäuscht, wie wir wieder  
im Auto heimwärts saßen. Das Schweigen hatte uns zwar wieder eingeholt, doch  
es war kein angespanntes, unangenehmes Schweigen, mehr eine Art  
gegenseitiges, nonverbales Verständnis. Völlig klischeehaft, wie in den Filmen  
von denen er erzählt hatte, brachte er mich bis direkt an meine Zimmertüre, ganz  
der Gentleman hielt er sie mir sogar auf. Verlegen trat ich ein und blieb neben ihm  
stehen. Es war Zeit sich zu verabschieden, doch keiner schien das so recht zu  
wollen.  
„Nun denn, es war wirklich wundervoll heute mit dir, Nagi, ich danke dir“  
„Ja, das war es wirklich, doch danken muss wohl mehr ich dir“  
Ich war ihm so nah, wie ich dort stand, scheu den Blick zu ihm hob, fühlte mein  
Herz bis zum Hals schlagen und kam mir prompt vor wie ein verliebtes  
Schulmädchen. Wo wir doch schon bei klischeehaft waren, fiel mir ein weiteres  
Detail zu diesen Filmen ein, von denen er mir erzählt hatte, färbte meine Wangen  
blaßrosa. Ich fühlte mich wirklich so sehr danach, obwohl ich wusste dass es  
furchtbar unangebracht war. Mein Körper aber ließ mir gar nicht erst die Chance  
einer Entscheidung. Bevor ich mir überhaupt im Klaren darüber war, was ich da  
gerade tat, hatte ich schon die Augen geschlossen, mich zu ihm gelehnt und ihm  
einen sachten Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht.  
Wie als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, hielt er meine Lippen fest, erwiderte den  
Kuss unglaublich zärtlich, vertiefte ihn langsam immer weiter, bis er mit seiner  
Zunge um Einlass bittend über meine Lippen strich. Zögerlich ließ ich es zu, fühlte  
alles in mir wohlig warm und kribbelig werden, wie seine Zunge meine so liebevoll  
umspielte. Erst als wir kurz vor dem Ersticken waren, ließen wir endlich und auch  
nur unwillig voneinander ab.  
Irgendwann im Verlauf des Ganzen hatte ich mich so eng an ihn geschmiegt, dass  
kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen uns gepasst hätte, nun trat ich aber wieder einen  
Schritt zurück, ohne jedoch meine Hände zu lösen, die sich im wahrsten Sinne des  
Wortes an seinen Armen vergriffen hatten. Auch Brad verstand den Wink und ließ  
mich bereitwillig los.  
„Ich verabschiede mich dann besser, oder möchtest du dass ich bleibe“  
Seine Stimme war leise und warm, aber leicht rau, von... nein, da wollte ich jetzt  
wirklich nicht hin denken. Es reichte schon mehr als genug zu wissen, dass ich  
diesen Tonfall sehr genau von Schuldig kannte und ebenfalls, wann er diesen an  
den Tag zu legen pflegte. Mit roten Wangen schüttelte ich energischer als nötig  
den Kopf und senkte de Blick.  
„Nein... Ich meine, noch nicht.. ich... verzeih“  
Er lächelte leise und hob mein Kinn sachte an, dass ich gezwungen war ihm in die  
funkelnden, viel wärmer wirkenden Augen zu sehen.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Gute Nacht Nagi“  
Diese beruhigende Versicherung lohnte ich ihm mit einem schwachen, dankbaren  
Lächeln und gewährte ihm noch einen letzten kleinen Kuss.  
„Gute Nacht Brad“  
Die Tür fiel leise hinter ihm ins Schloss und bot mir soliden Halt wie ich mich  
langsam gegen sie sinken ließ, ein seliges Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Meine  
Augen schlossen sich träumerisch und meine Hände legten sich über mein noch  
immer Saltos schlagendes Herz. Dieses Gefühl, ja, das musste Liebe sein. Jetzt  
verstand ich auch, warum Schuldig und Farfarello nie die Finger voneinander  
lassen konnten und warum in all diesen Büchern immer so davon geschwärmt  
wurde sich seinem Liebsten hin zu geben. Noch gestern oder heute, währe es  
einfach zu früh gewesen, doch nun wusste ich mit Sicherheit, dass ich es wollte.  
Mein Herz besaß er schon und bald, vielleicht gar schon Morgen, würde ich  
diesem Mann auch meinen Körper schenken. Diesem Mann, der sich Brad  
Crawford, das „Oracle“ nannte...  
Es war Zeit den Lauf der Dinge zu ändern, und wenn es ein Risiko war, doch ich  
glaubte an ihn. Von heute an, würden meine Träume endlich andere sein.

~ "I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know" ~


End file.
